The Day of the Accident
by ghostwriter196
Summary: The day when Danny got his ghost powers (Spoiler! Danny's half-ghost!). Just what I imagined would have happened on that day. Hope you enjoy the story! Also, I thank Butch Hartman for creating such a wonderful concept that is Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1 - Ordinary

Danny grunted as he was slammed hard into grey lockers of Amity Park High School. He sighed looking annoyingly at Dash Baxter who had backed into him while catching a football from his equally popular friend Kwan.

'Watch where you're going, Fenton!' Dash barked, pressing his large hand on Danny's chest so his back crashed into the locker once again.

They continued to pass the football while talking in loud bravado tones and disrupting everybody in the hallway.

Dash Baxter and Kwan no last name were the only freshmen on the football team. They got in due to their enormous body frames which gave them an intimidating bullying status. Danny hated being pushed around. They were freshmen like him! What made it worse was that Danny knew they only acted like it because of the arrogance they got from being on the team. He only tolerated them because of their ability to beat him into a pulp.

He remembered that he had been heading towards his locker and proceeded a few feet down the corridor. He was turning his combination lock when he heard his name being called. Well, shouted.

'Danny!' shouted the Goth girl half jogging towards him.

Danny opened his locker without even bothering to look up to know it was one of his best friends. Sam Manson, you could say, was one of the most unusual girls Danny had ever met.

She was a Goth for start, but never hanged out with the other Goth's in the school for too long. She was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian which meant she never ate anything with a face. She was fond lover of animals and nature and was always protesting for animal and environmental rights. Danny had been friends with her since 2nd grade after Paulina and the other girls ostracised her for not liking Barbie dolls.

'Hey, Danny' Sam repeated as she came up beside him.

Danny looked up at her as he began to pile his books into his locker. He acknowledged her with a small smile.

'Hey' he replied.

'Would you be able to help me put up posters in the cafeteria?' Sam asked looking hopeful.

Danny looked into her hands and saw a dozen posters which colourfully depicted the importance of recycling. He knew that she must have spent the past few nights drawing them up herself.

'Sure' Danny said without much enthusiasm.

'Are you okay?' Sam wondered as she looked at him, 'you sound like Lancer at the end of every English class'.

'Sorry' he grumbled, 'I'm just in a bad mood'.

He closed his bag which was now full of his biology and geography books and banged his locker shut. He held out his arms for the posters.

Sam handed him the posters and they began to walk towards the school cafeteria.

'We've got three periods left anyways til freedom', Sam said in a cheery tone which contrasted her dark appearance, 'anyways, I've been waiting all week for you to tell me about the ghost portal'.

Glad for the change of subject, Danny recounted all of the preparations his parents were making to build a portal which would connect our world to the ghost world (if by chance it was successful).

Danny was telling Sam of his parents' wacky invention plan as they entered the cafeteria. There was a sophomore couple staring at each other in the corner table of the room, but most had ventured outside after eating their lunch.

Sam began to pin blue tack on the walls while Danny pressed the posters against it. Sam adjusted the poster and smoothed it over so the artwork could be seen clearly. They continued this for a few minutes while they casually discussed the ghost world, when Danny heard the familiar footsteps of his other best friend.

Tucker Foley, as always, had his PDA in his hand as he walked over towards them. His eyes were focused down on the device as he walked towards them. He didn't seem to notice where he was going and tripped over his own feet as he didn't see the slimy remains of spilt Jell-o.

Danny laughed and Sam rolled her eyes. Danny went over to offer him an arm and help him off the floor. Tucker glared at Danny's smile and rejected his arm. He pushed himself off the ground unsteadily and walked towards Sam who was putting up the last poster.

'Where were you?' Sam asked him as she smoothed the poster over.

'Mrs. Brookes held the class back for 20 minutes' Tucker said as he yawned.

'How come?' Danny asked, still grinning about Tucker's fall.

'Star and Valerie wouldn't shut up about the new guy Star met when she went to New York so we couldn't finish our assignment in time' Tucker muttered.

'That's why Tucker's in foul mood' thought Danny.

Tucker was the type of kid who always tried to flirt with girls who found him intensely creepy and usually ran away in repulsion.

The bell rang and other students began to pile in from the doors to make their way back to the hallway.

'Meet you guys by the front door afterschool?' Sam asked them as she had to go the other direction to get to her sociology class.

'Sure' Danny and Tucker replied as they made their way towards the school labs.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unusual

The afternoon seemed to drag on as Danny sat in geography listening to Mr Moore talked animatedly about different types of rocks. Mr Moore, annoyed at the unresponsiveness of the class, assigned them questions on metamorphic rocks to do over the weekend.

It was a double period too.

Danny found the subject incredibly dull, but had to take it as it was a recommendation for those wanting to enter the space program. Danny knew that the chances of him actually being accepting for training was improbable, but resigned himself to try for it anyway.

He glanced around the room to see that most of the students were in a similar position to his, slumped over their desks or leaning back in their chairs with unfocused eyes. He caught Tucker beside him playing a game on his PDA under the desk.

Danny's sight swiftly gazed outside the window.

The sky was slightly cloudy and the trees would've rustled from the moderate wind if they hadn't been bare. Danny had always found winter very sleepy, he was reminiscing about thanksgiving last week.

Oh great, now the thought of thanksgiving was making him hungry.

He could see a few cars, no doubt freshmen parents, drawing up towards the school. This meant that school must nearly be over.

No sooner had he thought it, the bell rang and everyone rose immediately before Mr Moore could even finish his sentence about the tones of brown slate could have.

There was a jam at the door as everybody tried to get out within seconds of the final bell. After a few seconds of awkward shuffling, the students began to diffuse out. Danny and Tucker began to make their way towards their neighbouring lockers, with happier attitudes than the few hours previous.

Sam was waiting outside the front doors of the school when Danny and Tucker arrived. She had a giant camera around her neck and looked ecstatic.

Danny's parents allowed Danny to bring his friends when they were to activate the portal. Sam being into darkness and stuff was extremely excited over the whole event. Tucker meanwhile was fascinated with all the technology in the basement and was eager to sneak a peek at some of the equipment.

They stepped away from the school and began their way towards the Fenton household. Tucker was telling Sam animatedly about their Biology class and how Ruther was dared to eat a piece of heart they had been dissecting in class.

'And then he threw up all over the counter!' Tucker exclaimed in a reminiscent voice.

Sam, who looked quite nauseous, began telling Tucker about the birth video her class had watched in her biology class at the start of the year.

Danny happily listened to them bicker, inserting his input where necessary in the conversation. Danny brought up the topic of the new zombie movie that had come out to stop their argument. He didn't exactly want his parents to overhear him and his friends heatedly discussing eating raw meat and the images of birth when they arrived in his house.

They walked up the little steps of Danny's house. Danny then pulled out his keys and fiddled to pick the right one but as he started to turn the lock, the door swung open.

Danny who had kept hold of the key, stumbled in slightly as his dad, Jack Fenton, stood in the doorway.

'Danny!' Jack shouted in a loud voice.

He grabbed Danny by the neck and brought him in for a shoulder bang. Jack being roughly the size of a large closet caused a sharp ache in Danny's collarbone as a body struck it.

'Come on in!' he said to Sam and Tucker in a passionate tone.

Danny saw a bright flash of light as Sam took a picture of Jack and Danny who was being mildly maimed by him.

Jack grinned at her and struck a ridiculous pose and pushed Danny out of the view of the camera.

'Dad', Danny groaned as Sam took another picture, 'please stop'.

'What are you talking about Danny?' Jack said raising his eyebrows at him.

Tucker and Sam could barely retain their laughter at the situation. Danny knew his face was flushed. He vaguely wondered what life would be like with normal parents.

'Well I've enjoyed being your model Sam' Jack smiled as he straightened up 'but I was only supposed to come up here to grab more tools'.

Jack looked at a flustered Danny and said 'Mom says we'll have dinner earlier tonight so that we can activate the portal later, she also told me to tell you that there's chips and pop in the kitchen if you guys get hungry before that'

Jack then closed the front door and proceeded to the closet beside the front door.

Danny indicted his friends towards the kitchen and they followed suit. As they got out of earshot, Tucker and Sam burst into hysterical laughter and Danny's face seemed to redden deeper.

'That was pure gold' Tucker snickered as he wiped a tear that accumulated in his eye.

'I am so framing that' Sam breathed, her voice tired from the howls of laughter.

Danny began to smile though. His family really were strange; I mean they were building a ghost portal in their basement. But he had always felt close to his family, even Jazz who was an analytical fizz. It definitely made life more interesting no doubt.

Danny grabbed the bags of chips as Tucker and Sam got the drinks and glasses. They made themselves up the staircase and walked cheerfully towards Danny's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 - Typical

Danny's bedroom was similar to any fourteen year old boy. There was a mixture of old clothes and fresh clothes strewn over the floor and his closet door remained open and empty. There were pictures of N.A.S.A. and the moon landing on his pale blue walls as well and posters of the constellations and the planets.

Danny had made his bed that morning however so they would have a place to sit.

Sam stared at his bedroom floor in distaste even though she had been in his room many times before, and it had never been clean.

Tucker strolled in casually and placed the cups near his bedside table and looked hopefully at Danny's TV set.

'Guess what came out last week in the game store?' Danny exclaimed as he strolled over to a paper bag lying on his desk on a pile of notebooks.

'Not, the Demon Hunters Mission 2?' Tucker gasped, his eyes growing wide.

Sam paused in the middle of transferring the chips into the bowl and looked up with an appearance of disbelief on her face.

'And guess who got it as a last birthday present from their aunt Lucy?' Danny said in a sing-a-long voice as he pulled said game out of the bag.

'YES!' Tucker screamed standing up in victory.

Danny handed the game to Tucker and he went over to grab the old controllers from his PlayStation. He brought a controller over to Sam and then positioned himself of the floor.

Tucker sat down beside Danny and poured himself a glass of pop his eyes intently fixed on the small TV screen.

The logo of DHM2 buzzed up and all three teenagers breathed out:

'Awesome'.

The two hours basically consisted of:

'Watch out!

Danny281 has been obliterated.

'I told you to watch out'.

'Tucker! You were supposed to cover for me!

'Sam! There's a demon behi…'

LethalGothChick47 has been blasted apart from a demon ray.

'Thanks for the warning Tucker'

'If I get the rejuvenating potion, I can bring you guys back to life'.

'Woah, be careful of him!'

'Look out, left corner!'

LadiesMan2003 has fallen into chasm.

Game over.

Mrs Fenton called up the stairs and announced that dinner was ready.

Tucker quickly saved the position of the game and Danny switched off the all stood up and began descending the stairs. As the came to the bottom of the steps, the teenagers could hear heating voices in the kitchen.

'Mom! Activating the portal in front of Danny could cause him detrimental damage, not to mention his friends!'

Danny slowed his pace and rolled his eyes. Typical Jazz.

'Jazz, don't be ridiculous. We're just activating it in front of them. We've done a couple of experiments and I assure you that it is perfectly safe' Mrs Fenton sighed in her usual cheery voice.

'Jazz', Mr Fenton said in dramatic disbelief.

'How could you doubt these unimaginable skilled hands' Mr Fenton exclaimed. He stretched out his hands in a theatrical movement and promptly knocked over a Fenton mug which fell off the counter and broke in two.

Danny, Tucker and Sam entered the kitchen at this point cutting off Jazz from continuing the argument.

There was a scuttle around the kitchen as Mr Fenton tidied up the remnants of the mug, Jazz took out the glasses and a jug of water, Mrs Fenton retrieved the plates which left Danny, Sam and Tucker with the cutlery and napkins.

Dinner was quite hurried as all of them were eager to get down to the basement. After Sam had finished her final mouthful of her vegetarian spaghetti bolognaise, the table was hastily cleared.

Jazz blatantly refused to partake in the activation and stalked up to her room in a know-it-all attitude and slammed her door shut.

But they hardly took any notice of this.

Danny's parents discussed enthusiastically about the final preparations and precautions of the activation as they walked out of the kitchen and towards the lab. Danny, Sam and Tucker followed closely behind conversing about ghosts and the mysterious reports within their home town. The group was swelling with anticipation and excitement.

'I wonder whether a ghost looks like a human or more like a floating mist' Danny thought absent-mindedly, as they entered the lab.


	4. Chapter 4 - Edgy

Danny walked his steps nervously. He had only been allowed in the lab several times prior to this. His parents always had banned him and Jazz when they were younger.

He was still edgy whenever he came in, expecting a ghost infected piece of lab equipment to attack him.

Sam and Tucker gazed around the lab curiously and Tucker's expression was one of awe as he saw the high tech weapons.

Mrs Fenton walked over to a large circular metal structure that was implanted into the basement wall.

''The ghost portal'' Danny thought. It had been the first time he had seen it fully built.

Mr Fenton was showing Tucker and Sam all the various ecto-weapons, not one of which had caught a real ghost.

Danny, who had been subjected to these lectures all his life, wandered towards the direction of some blueprints. He looked at them vaguely.

Danny had never shown even the mildest interest for ghosts. He was surrounded by the subject due to his parents' lifestyle and also by living in the most haunted town in the state.

He had grown up with the little green blobs buzzing around Amity Park. It wasn't even considered havoc anymore. He had become so used to it that it seemed as mundane as pizza guys and sloppy Joes.

''Sweetie?''

Danny heard his mom and turned around to see her standing on a ladder, she was examining the portal closely.

''Could you pass me the tool box please?''

''Sure mom'' said Danny spotting a metal box a few feet away from where he was standing.

After about ten minutes, Mr Fenton went over to help Mrs Fenton tightened the bolts of the portal. Danny was being questioned about all the technology of the lab by Tucker, whilst Sam gazed around the large basement.

''Okay kids'' the trio heard Mr Fenton exclaim in his loud voice. ''It's done, we are gonna have to ask you to step to the back of the room''.

Danny, Tucker and Sam made their way to the back wall, too full of anticipation to speak. They all stared at the portal as if it would either shoot coins at them or explode.

''Oh, if my parents were here'' Sam said as her eyes gleamed, her camera hung loosely against her stomach.

''You would have been crazy to tell them'' said Tucker glaring at her in disbelief.

''I know that Tucker!'' Sam said exasperatedly rolling her eyes' 'seriously have you never heard of sarcasm?''

Danny didn't join in the conversation, he saw his mom turn the dials of the installed portal and his dad picking up cables with plugs attached at either end.

He watched intently as his Mrs Fenton strode over to him and gazed intensely at his hands as he began to bring the plugs together.

The room had fallen silent. Tucker and Sam and resolved their bicker and were gazing at the two plugs as Mrs and Mr Fenton were. Danny saw a miniscule spark appear when the plugs were almost touching.

He closed his eyes preparing for the eruption.

A faint spark was heard, the electrodes creating small light.

Danny felt himself standing upright, he opened his eyes.

Danny saw the remains of a short jolt of an electric current from a current. The electrical plugs seemed to be working, but the portal stayed dark and still.

It hadn't worked.

Danny glanced over at his parents whose faces fell in disappointment. Mrs Fenton took the plugs out of Jack's hands and placed them on the counter carefully.

''Dad?'' Danny said wandering over to his parents.

''I'm going to bed son, Tucker, Sam'' he said not looking at Danny but nodding subtly as he acknowledged his friends.

Danny's eyes gazed over to Maddie Fenton who looked let down but glanced worriedly after her husband.

''He'll be okay'' Mrs Fenton sighed glancing after Mr Fenton ''Lock the lab after you leave, okay sweetie?''

''Sure mom'' Danny said as his mom left through the door.

There was an awkward moment where nobody said anything.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with grimaces while Danny looked back awkwardly.

''So, do you guys want to go back to the video game?''

Tucker's face gleamed at the idea of playing DHM2 again, but there was something in Sam's eyes..

''What?'' Danny asked staring at her, albeit confused.

'I've just had a thought'.


End file.
